Risks
by iwant2marrygibbs
Summary: I'm sorry if I have done this wrong, I didnt know that you couldn't use chat language. I have submitted the 2nd chapter but that may be wrong t because I wrote it at the same time as the 1st! If i am upsetting anyone with my writing then I will stop.
1. Chapter 1

**She didn't know how to tell him, she didn't know what he would say, she was used to taking big risks, life altering risks! But to risk her heart was the scariest thing she has ever done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_She steps off the elevavator and walks in to the bullpen. That's when her heart skips a beat and her stomach gets heavier, his there at his desk, the one man in the world capable of making her feel weak and incomplete. There sits Anthony Dinozzo._

_He looks up at her with his gorgeous eyes and smiles his famous Dinozzo smile at her and it almost breaks her heart to know that he uses that smile on many woman and its not hers, it's not a smile that makes her think that he loves her back, it's a smile that says he is being his usual charming self._

"_Hello Ziva," he says smiling even more._

"_Hello Tony," she is sure her voice is faltering but if it is he does not seem to notice._

_She sits at her desk and turns her pc on hoping for a distraction._

"_Gear Up" says Gibbs as he walks down the stairs from the Directors office._

"_We got a case Boss" Tony says as Ziva and McGee laugh at him._

"_No Tony he just said gear up cos he wanted to test a response times, I am right Gibbs._

"_McGee gas the van, you to stop acting like 5 year olds._

_With that they all head for the lift with Tony trying to push past Ziva and her elbowing him in the stomach making him curl up in a ball on the floor, Gibbs walks over and slaps him round the head."What was that for I'm the one on the floor here why you not head slapping her?" He asks_

"_cos u started it Dinozzo so just get up now"_

_Ziva couldn't help but wince when she realised she had actually hurt him, she forgets her own strength sometimes and now Tony Her Tony was lying on the floor in agony and she just had to smile like she found it funny when inside it was killing her!_

_She tried to help him up but he shrugged her off and got himself up and in to the elevator. As the doors closed he looked at her with such malice that she almost cried right there and that just pissed her off cos she is Ziva David she does not cry (especially not over a man)_

**Ok I now it's a bit naff but this is my 1****st**** time writing a fanfic so please don't be to mean lol! I would also like to say that I do not own NCIS or any of its characters (even though I wouldn't mind having Gibbs and Tony in my room lol)**


	2. Chapter 2

The arrived at the crime scene and found that it was a triple homicide. Three marines had been shot at close range. It looked like a professional hit! Ziva immediately started to panic! It look like a mossad style hit and she hadn't been informed of any ongoing investigations, she made a mental note to contact her father about this.

Gibbs looked at her and he knew exactly what she was thinking. HE knew that this looked like a Mossad hit and that she would be wanting to talk to her father ASAP!

"Gibbs I'm sorry I know what this looks like"

"Sorry is a sign of weakness remember Ziva and plus you don't have anything to be sorry for"

"but this looks like a Mossad hit" she said"I know what it looks like Ziva but I'm sure that you had no knowledge of it Why don't you go and call your father and see what you can find out!"

"Ok I will"

She walked back to the car and with every step she got more nervous, she knew that this was her father's way of testing her loyalties. Would she stay true to her roots, her father and Mossad or would se follow her heart and keep her promise to Gibbs and her team and not let Mossad interfere with her work with them. As a Mossad operative on loan the NCIS she knew that if she went against her father he would not hesitate to force her back to Israel and away from her team, the team that she had grown to feel were her family and mostly it would mean leaving the love if her life why even though he didn't know she felt that way, she couldn't imagine not seeing him everyday. But if she was true to her father the team would no longer want her they would see her as a traitor and probably hate her, she couldn't stand the thought of Tony hating her!

She arrived bask at the car and sat in the drivers seat, she sat for a few minutes not quite sure what she was going to say to him and how she was going to convince him to let her stay. Eventually she decided that it was now or bever, She is a grown woman and he can not make her do anything that she doesn't want to. Maybe he would be reasonable just this once, but even as she was thinking it she knew that it was impossible!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
